To Old Friends and New
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: What happens when an old friend of the Admiral's shows up and asks him for some help?


**Disclaimer:** _ I don't own any of them! Never had, never will, but if DPB wants to give me Harm for my 30th B'day (**September 25 !!hint!!hint!!**) I will not be mad. But I am a VERY poor college student in debt up to my eyeballs. So you wouldn't get more than a 13-inch screen tv and a used Xbox with two games if you sued me. I just want to see if anyone likes this, and can guess with what show this crosses over with. I am not sure where this is going, so if anyone has any ideas **PLEASE** let me know in either an email OR a review. PLEASE R & R. I hope you like this!_

**Summary:**_ What happens when an old friend of the Admiral's shows up and asks him for some help?_

* * *

**Title:**_ To Old Friends and New _**(any better suggestions??)**  
**Author:**_ CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur  
_**Typed by my alter ego -**_ Carrie Ann_

* * *

2015 Zulu  
March 12, 2005  
The Bullpen, JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA

"Can I help you sir?" Harriet asked the older gentleman who had just walked into the area. She suddenly realized he was an Airforce General as he took off his coat. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize," she stammered before the General cut her off.

"It's okay Lieutenant. I was just looking for an old friend, I was told worked here." The General replied.

"Sir, if I may ask who it is you are looking for, then I am sure that I will be able to help you?" Harriet asked him.

The General was saved from replying when the Admiral walked into the bullpen looking for Harriet. When he realized to whom she was talking, he spoke up. "George! It is so good to see you again!"

"AJ! You are just the person I was looking for." He said as he turned to Harriet. "Thank you for being so kind Lieutenant."

"George, Let's go to my office to talk." The admiral stated as they turned and walked towards his office. "What brings you to DC? Last I heard you were in Colorado."

"I am, but what I need to ask of you needs to be in private." George said.

"Coates, I need no interruptions until further notice." The Admiral stated, but noticed the look on Jennifer's face. "That includes Rabb or Mackenzie! No one has anything that is important enough to break into this meeting. So unless it has to do with Francesca or a life threatening injury, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" With that the Admiral motioned for George to go into his office as he shut the door behind them.

"AJ was scaring the poor girl half to death really necessary? I mean would they really come barging in on a meeting?" George asked.

"Why do you think I have lost what remaining hair I had? I swear Rabb and Mackenzie worry me to death, and if they ever get their acts together and actually do something about their relationship then maybe my hair might start growing again. By the way you seem to have lost some hair since I last saw you?" The Admiral asked jokingly.

"Rabb? That wouldn't happen to be Hammer's son would it?" George asked, and at the Admiral's nod he continued. "As for my lost hair, you have Rabb and Mackenzie, I have O'Neill and Carter." George smiled.

"Seriously, George, what brings you out here? From the cryptic message I got from the SecNav last month, nothing short of an all out assault would bring you out of your mountain." The Admiral noticed George's uncomfortable look on his face. "George, what is it? This room is secure you know. The only reason I even know what little I do about your project is because the SecNav knows we're friends and that we had done some black ops work together when we were younger."

"AJ, what I am going to reveal to you is indeed sensitive, but it isn't an all out assault you have to worry about. I need a favor from you that is liable to leave your office short of a few key personnel for a while." George continued. "It is so sensitive that I cannot in good conscious reveal it to you here."

"George, the last time I needed help you gave it freely and it almost cost you your life, so if this is how I can finally repay you then whatever you need, just ask." The Admiral said.

"Thank you, AJ." George closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath before he continued. "I need you and your two best to come with me tonight back to my base. It is a case of national and possible global security. In fact we need to leave as soon as we can get back to Andrews."

"Tonight?" AJ asked.

"Yes, I am sorry about the short notice, but it just came to my attention yesterday evening. You were the first and only choice for this." George stated.

"Okay. Let me call my people in." AJ flipped on the intercom. "Coates send Rabb and Mackenzie in here now!"

{Yes sir!} Petty Officer Coates said on the other end of the line.

"Rabb and Mackenzie? The two you have the most problems with?" George asked.

"Yes, if I asked you for help from your top two would you not send me Carter and O'Neill?" The Admiral asked. At George's laugh, AJ laughed as well.

_**…knock…knock…**_

"Enter!" AJ Chegwidden barked.

"Rabb and Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir!" Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. said as Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and he came to attention just behind the Admiral's guest.

"At ease." As they did so he introduced them to his guest. "Rabb, Mackenzie, this is General George Hammond, an old friend from Vietnam. Before you ask, I hope you both have a seabag packed and with you. We all leave with General Hammond within the hour." At seeing their shocked and about to question him faces he intercepted them saying, "I know you both have questions, but all will be answered when we get to the base this evening. Dismissed." He watched them turn and exit the room.

George was the first to speak. "At least they seemed better behaved than O'Neill would be if the situation were reversed." He laughed.

"Then you would be surprised if you were a fly on the wall in their offices right now." AJ laughed as well. "I know they both keep seabags in their vehicles and I keep one here in my office. We should be ready to leave as soon as we can all get our coats and covers on.


End file.
